


V. Defining Us

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean and Sam try to find a balance in their relationship. Fifth in the Defining Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_**V. Defining Series DEFINING US (Supernatural D/S)**_  
 **Title:** Defining Us - V. Defining Series  
 **Author:** Shorts  
 **Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Category:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** 2548  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Note** The links to the other parts of the series can be reached via my info page.  
  
  
  
  
  
DEFINING US  
By Shorts  
  
  
Tomorrow they were to leave the motel that had been their home and the pinnacle that had finally bound them together. Sam studied his face in the mirror, the cuts still sported some awful looking scabs in places, but over all they were healing pretty well. He heard the door open and stepped into the room.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me a hand?" asked Dean, balancing a large pizza box, a six pack of soda, and a plastic grocery bag, all while trying to close the door with his foot.  
  
Sam grabbed the pizza and six pack, setting them on the table. "What did you buy?"  
  
"Needed to replenish the first aid kit before we hit the road again," answered Dean, placing the grocery bag at his feet and sitting down. "Left the laundry in the car, figured we'd only have to haul it out again in the morning."  
  
Sam absently nodded as he flipped open the pizza box, then grinned. Half of the pizza was nothing but meat, the other ham and pineapple. Dean hated pineapple, swore it would never come anywhere close to touching something he planned to eat.  
  
"Find anything of interest?" asked Dean, carefully putting Sam's laptop off the table.  
  
"Maybe," said Sam, stuffing half a slice of pizza into his mouth.  
  
Dean's eyes widened as he watched Sam chew. The thought of his pride and joy being defenseless in that human grinder made him cringe.  
  
"What?" asked Sam around a mouthful of pizza, noticing Dean was staring at him.  
  
"You act like I haven't fed you in a week," said Dean, shaking off the unpleasant image.  
  
"I'm hungry," defended Sam. "Besides, how often do I get to have pineapple on my pizza?"  
  
Raising both eyebrows, Dean decided to let it go. "Any idea where we should go?"  
  
"There's an article about a house being haunted by a man, Mordecai, who killed his daughters back in the 30's," answered Sam, handing Dean a soda.  
  
"Ghost hunting, huh?" grinned Dean.  
  
"Thought we'd take on something easy for a change," said Sam.  
  
"Bro, when has anything been easy?" Dean carefully separated his slice of pizza from Sam's half, flicking a piece of pineapple that was too near his.  
  
Sam seriously thought it over. "Can't think of anything."  
  
"Yeah, me either."  
  
They polished off the pizza and soda, both wired and restless at the prospect of being on the road tomorrow. Sam turned on the t.v., propped his bare feet in the other chair and surfed the few channels it got, while Dean took a quick shower.  
  
Absorbed in a movie he'd seen before, Sam was vaguely aware of Dean coming into the room. The next thing he knew, Dean was behind him and nipping his neck. He leaned his head back and to the side, the movie completely forgotten. These last two days had been quite a revelation for him. He had never realized just how much their physical relationship had been prompted by him until Dean finally felt it was all right for him to take the lead if he chose.  
  
"Want to finish your movie?" asked Dean, his voice low and soft. In the shower he had been building up his courage to go through with this, and he was grateful his voice hadn't betrayed him.  
  
A shiver ran up Sam's spine. "What movie?"  
  
Dean grinned and reached down, turning off the t.v. with the remote.  
  
Sam rose from his chair and turned to face Dean. His jeans quickly became uncomfortably tight as he noted Dean had forgone the customary towel around his hips after showering. Immediately he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head.  
  
Dean unsnapped and unzipped Sam's jeans, tugging them down. He dropped to his knees and without warning took Sam into his mouth.  
  
"Jeezus!" Sam's legs almost buckled and he half sat and half fell on the bed.  
  
Releasing his prize, Dean finished removing Sam's jeans and captured his lips in a kiss. He maneuvered them up the bed and blanketed him with his body, pressing their hardness between them. His heart was pounding at what he was planning, hoping Sam would be receptive to what he had in mind. As much as he wanted to go first, it only made sense to allow Sam instead.  
  
Sam linked one long leg over Dean's and pushed his hips upward, causing them both to gasp as they slid against each other. Gripping Dean's ass with both hands he started to grind their bodies together.  
  
"Sam," gasped Dean, lifting himself up with his arms, but Sam had anchored himself tightly to him and was lifted as well. "Wait."  
  
Relaxing his hold on Dean, Sam dropped back onto the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently turning Dean's head so he'd look at him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," said Dean, catching his breath. "I, um, I was just thinking maybe . . . . " Now that the moment was here, it was hard to find the right words.  
  
"What?" asked Sam with an encouraging smile. He wasn't sure, but he thought his brother was blushing.  
  
"We've been trying, uh, something new lately," stammered Dean.  
  
"Yeah," said Sam, starting to understand the direction of Dean's discomfort. "And you were thinking of maybe going further."  
  
Dean gave him a sort of nod and shrug, his gaze darting away from Sam's face.  
  
"It's okay," smiled Sam. "If it wasn't something I wanted to explore, I wouldn't have started it."  
  
"Really?" asked Dean, focusing once again on Sam.  
  
"Uh huh," smiled Sam. The question now was who was pitching and who was receiving. "How do you want to do this?"  
  
"I guess you should go first and do me," said Dean, the muscle in his jaw jumping. "That way I'll know how to keep from hurting you."  
  
Leave it to Dean to turn even this around so he was the protective older brother. "Ever the romantic, aren't you? Go first and do me. Man, that's just crude." Sam lightly thumped Dean on the side of the head with his finger.  
  
"Hey!" Dean jerked his head back and scowled at him.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me what you want without letting the older brother routine get in the way?" asked Sam.  
  
"I just did!" protested Dean.  
  
"No you didn't," argued Sam. "You want to fuck me, and you don't think you can unless I fuck you first." If he hadn't been sure Dean had been blushing before, he was certain now.  
  
"And you think I'm crude?" choked Dean.  
  
"I'm right, though, aren't I?" pressed Sam, knowing the shock would kick start Dean out of this awkward mood.  
  
Unable to lie to get himself out of it, he compromised. "Maybe."  
  
"No maybe about it," grinned Sam. "It's okay, I trust you. Besides, you're more comfortable in the driver's seat anyhow and I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."  
  
"Not on purpose, but I could," said Dean, knowing that despite whatever else was said, the decision had been made.  
  
"We'll just have to find out, then, won't we?" Sam gripped Dean behind the neck and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. The initial urgency between them had cooled, which wasn't a bad thing considering.  
  
Sitting back and straddling Sam's thighs, Dean leaned over and reached down next to the bed where he had placed the plastic bag when Sam had been distracted by the t.v. "I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to try this, but I bought some stuff just in case." He upended the bag and among the usual band-aids, ointments, and other miscellaneous items for the first aid kit, two tubes fell out.  
  
Sam picked them up as Dean shoved the other items back in the bag. "Astro Glide and Wet Platinum?" read Sam.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many products are out there?" asked Dean, dropping the bag back on the floor.  
  
"Where did you buy these?" asked Sam, trying to imagine Dean standing at the pharmacy counter and asking about lubricants.  
  
"Even a little nothing town like this has a sex shop," answered Dean. "You just have to know where to look."  
  
"Uh huh," grinned Sam, unable to stop the chuckle that slipped out. "Who did you ask?"  
  
"The barmaid," admitted Dean. Granted she thought it was for her own benefit, but they'd be gone in the morning.  
  
"That must have been an interesting conversation," said Sam.  
  
"It was," said Dean, taking the tube of Wet Platinum out of Sam's hand and tossing it on the floor. He placed the Astro Glide beside them and turned his attention back to Sam. "She was quite instructive on the logistics and proper use of the stuff." He stretched out on Sam, running his hand down his side.  
  
Sam covered his eyes with his hand, it figured Dean would do research on this his own way. "You asked her?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Dean, nuzzling Sam along his neck. "It was better than asking some old geezer behind the counter."  
  
Sam caressed the back of Dean's head as he burned a trail of searing kisses down his throat and chest. His stomach muscles twitched as Dean teased his belly button with his tongue before moving further south.  
  
Dean concentrated on the hardening flesh between his lips, licking and sucking until Sam's hips started to jerk upward. Maintaining the rhythm, he reached blindly for the tube and clumsily applied it to his fingers.  
  
The familiar warm tingle had just started to build when he felt the slick touch of Dean's finger slide inside him. His breath caught in his throat and he instinctively clamped down on the invading digit.  
  
"Sam?" The muscles surrounding his finger felt tighter than ever and Sam had gone rigid.  
  
Willing himself to relax, Sam slightly bent his legs. "I'm fine."  
  
Once again taking Sam into his mouth, he quickly found the small nub and rubbed the pad of his finger over it. Sam's hips jerked sharply upward, catching him by surprise and he nearly choked.  
  
"Sorry," gasped Sam, as Dean pulled away and gagged.  
  
"My fault," croaked Dean. "Should have expected that." He gripped Sam with his fist, figuring it would be safer that way.  
  
Sam bent his legs further, opening himself up for Dean.  
  
"I'm going to try two fingers now." Dean slowly inserted them, wondering how in the hell something so small was going to accept him.  
  
Sam knew what Dean had to do to ease his way in eventually, after all he had done his own research on the matter. His breath caught as he was stretched, but the discomfort was short lived as Dean found the right spot again.  
  
The loud inhale of breath from Sam encouraged Dean to start scissoring his fingers. Gradually the muscles relaxed and he was able to slide in and out without much resistance and finally he removed his fingers and sat up. "We can stop here if you want," said Dean, giving Sam a chance to back out.  
  
"No way are you going to stop now," said Sam, rolling onto his stomach. "Just take it slow, okay?"  
  
"Anything you say," said Dean, shifting to kneel between Sam's splayed legs. He slipped on a condom and applied the lube to himself, spreading it down his length.  
  
Bracing himself, Sam rose to hands and knees, adrenaline racing through his veins.  
  
Dean looked at Sam and then down at himself, then back at Sam. "I don't think this is going to work."  
  
"Just give it a try," said Sam, feeling a little awkward and exposed.  
  
Moving closer, Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed forward, curling his upper body along Sam's back. He felt Sam opening up to him and then suddenly he hit resistance.  
  
"Don't stop," ordered Sam between clenched teeth. "Once you get past the guardian ring, it'll be fine."  
  
"The what?" asked Dean, knowing he had to be hurting Sam. Evidently the barmaid hadn't told him everything.  
  
Sensing Dean's reluctance, Sam pushed backward, forcing him inside.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" yelled Dean, shaking as velvet softness gripped him in a spasming massage.  
  
"Just . . . give me a moment," gasped Sam, biting his lip and resting his forehead on his arms.  
  
Dean held completely still, too afraid to move.  
  
After a couple minutes, the deep ache eased a little. "Okay, go ahead," said Sam.  
  
Dean didn't move.  
  
Sam looked back over his shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm trying to think of how to back out without hurting you," answered Dean.  
  
"You back out now, you will hurt me," said Sam. "What you need to do is finish what you started."  
  
Closing his eyes, Dean leaned forward, resting his cheek between Sam's shoulder blades. He snaked a hand around Sam and took his semi-hard cock in his hand. Using all the skill he had, he teased and encouraged Sam to full hardness, placing soft kisses on the back of his neck.  
  
Sam started to rock back and forth, moving his hips to push into Dean's fist. The slight movement caused Dean to shift inside him and a bolt of pleasure shot through him.  
  
Dean gasped as Sam's inner muscles suddenly clamped down on him again and he jerked, pushing forward as Sam pushed back.  
  
"Keep moving," hissed Sam, his nerve endings singing with the sensation of Dean sliding in and out.  
  
"Oh, god, Sammy," gasped Dean, feeling his control slipping with each thrust and retreat.  
  
Sam wiggled his hips, trying to get Dean to hit the sweet spot again. When he finally succeeded, a deep, guttural moan escaped him.  
  
Taking the sound as encouragement, Dean shifted into a steady, firm rhythm, rocking them both. He used one hand on Sam's hip to steady him, the other to fist his weeping cock.  
  
"Dean . . . close . . . faster . . . harder!" begged Sam, completely consumed by sensation.  
  
Straightening up slightly, Dean tucked his chin down and put his entire soul into it. "Love you," he groaned, thrusting hard and deep.  
  
Hearing Dean say those two words pushed him over the edge and he came, his brother's name on his lips.  
  
The clenching of velvet muscles wrung Dean's orgasm from him and he bucked his hips sharply twice more before collapsing onto Sam's back, pushing him flat onto the bed.  
  
"I think I died," groaned Dean, when he finally slipped free of Sam and rolled on his back.  
  
"It is sometimes called the little death," sighed Sam, turning on his side and cuddling against Dean. "Guess we now know why."  
  
"Huh," mumbled Dean, too wiped out to ask where Sam got that little bit of trivia.  
  
*  
  
Dean was stowing the rest of their stuff in the trunk when Sam walked by and slapped him on the ass. Startled, Dean hit his head on the lid of the trunk. "Shit!"  
  
"Best get a move on, daylight is burning," grinned Sam, opening the passenger door and sliding in. He eased himself down in the seat, wondering how soon it would be before Dean noticed he was a little sore this morning.  
  
"Asshole," mumbled Dean, rubbing his head. He slammed the trunk closed and climbed in the car, slipping behind the wheel. He drove the car out of the parking lot and headed into the rising sun.


End file.
